A conventional recording and playback device with a radio reception section, a CD (Compact Disc) playback section, a MD (Mini Disc®) playback section and a cassette tape recorder includes various function buttons, which also work as playback buttons for CDs, MDs and cassette tapes, to show that the operation of the CD player section, MD player section and a tape recording and playback section are selected.
When the function buttons are selected and pushed arbitrarily, the recording and playback device with the radio reception section, the CD playback section, the MD playback section and the cassette tape recorder activates, in response to the function button pushed, the CD playback section, the MD playback section or the tape recording and playback section to play music data on a CD, MD or cassette tape (see Patent Document 1, for example).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-250369 (Pages 3, and FIGS. 1 and 8)